Are We Just Friends?
by Chibi-Anon
Summary: The First part of the sequel to Jingle Bells, Usagi Sells, Mamoru a Diamond Ring! I recommend that you read the prequel first. Or else it'll be confusing. Please review! :) PLEASE!!!!!


Konnichiwa Minna-san!  
This is a sequel to my Christmas fanfic,  
Jingle Bells, Usagi Sells, Mamoru a Diamond Ring!  
I know it was... a bit... well... sad.... -_-  
But this will make it up to you... eventually...^_^  
  
Arigatou to Kuris-onee-chan for finding this song   
for me, it gave me great inspiration! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers:  
The song in this part of the fic is called:   
Just Friends, sung by John Michael Montgomery,  
written by Jerry Holland.  
  
Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi,  
Kodansha Ltd., and Toei Animation.  
  
Warning for Teary-Eyed Friends:  
BEWARE OF THIS CHAPTER  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Are We Just Friends?  
PART ONE OF THE SEQUEL TO JBUSMDR  
By Chibi-Anon (chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com)  
January 1, 2001 - hehehe....  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*~ WARNING ~* TIME TRAVEL THROUGH PAST LIVES  
  
Usagi Tsukino, 21 years old, now, more alone than  
ever. Last Christmas, she met the man of her   
dreams, Mamoru Chiba. But, he had been going out   
with a red headed b**** named Quinn. Afterwards,  
when he and Quinn had broken up, Mamoru attempted  
suicide.  
  
As a Christmas miracle, Mamoru lived. Usagi was  
happy for this, but.... she loved him.... and he  
loved someone else.  
  
It was her birthday today, June 30. And a very sad  
birthday for her too. But there were some good   
points. Her friends, Makoto, Rei, and Ami were   
going to take her to Mako-chan's restaurant.  
  
Rei was going to sing there too, something that  
Usagi hadn't had the chance to delight in before.  
Mamoru was going to be there too. Mamoru....  
  
~*~  
  
It was time to bring Usagi to her birthday bash,  
the restaurant was closed to the public, all for  
her.  
  
She wore the same dress she had worn for the  
Christmas dinner she was supposed to have with  
Mamoru last year.  
  
Things went off without a hitch. She had looked  
a little down on her birthday, and only the girls  
had really noticed. Makoto shook her head, she knew  
how Usagi-chan felt about Mamoru. She wanted so   
badly to be able to help her. But how?  
  
Rei began the song, Just Friends.  
  
~*~  
You say you want to be friends  
That's a newly sharpened blade  
That's a dagger to the heart  
Of the promises we made  
~*~  
  
This song made Usagi think about her relationship  
with Mamoru, how painful it was to be so near to him,  
yet so far. She closed her eyes, and memories of  
a thousand lives flooded her.  
  
"I'll never forget you, Serenity... never." Prince  
Endymion had said, as he kissed her fully on the lips  
of their last night together.  
  
"Oh Endy... I just wish that.... this war.... that  
it didn't have to go on. Earth...the Moon....  
we don't have to battle each other...." He kissed  
her fingertips. She closed her eyes, dreaming of  
a world in peace.  
  
"Do you promise, that no matter what happens, we'll  
always find our way to each other?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, my love, I'll do that and more.... if we do  
not make it out here alive. I promise you that we  
will find our way to each other, even if it takes  
eternity." She sighed, breathing in the night air.  
  
"I hope that it does not come to that, Endy..."  
A shooting star, the brightest of all the stars that  
night, shot over them, ensuring their bond.  
  
Usagi shook her head.  
  
"What was that?" Rei was still singing, she tried  
to stay awake, but found her eyes closing again.  
  
~*~  
That's a chapter full of pain  
A season full of rain  
A dark and stormy night  
Spent all alone  
~*~  
  
Serena Tsukino, 14 years old, had fallen in love with  
one Darien Shields. She sighed. What was wrong with  
her? Darien HAD loved her, but left her.  
  
A tear slid down her cheek. He was a jerk, she knew  
it, but she loved him. He had hurt her... She   
remembered what he had said that day.  
  
"Serena... I don't think we should, be going out  
anymore..." She cried out, "WHY?! Darien....we're  
meant to be with each other!"  
  
"I just don't love you anymore Serena... Let's  
just be friends now, ok?"  
  
Usagi felt a few tears run down her own cheek. She  
and Serena looked alike, just as Serenity had. What  
was this connection between them? What was   
happening? She felt herself drifting to another  
scene.  
  
~*~  
Friends  
Get scattered by the wind  
Tossed upon the waves  
Lost for years on end  
~*~  
  
"Bye Sere....I'll call you. And I'll try to write  
to you every week!" Serena looked at her friend.  
  
"I'll wait for you...." She waved him off, smiling  
at him. She did wait... she called, she wrote, but  
nothing ever came back to her. It was like he  
had disappeared off the face of the planet or  
something.  
  
"I'm sixteen years old... I shouldn't be doing this  
to myself... but I want to know that he still is my  
...*sniffle* friend. I want him to be more than  
that, but..." It would never be, he didn't love  
her anymore. They were just friends now. Friends.  
  
Usagi sniffled. It was an older Serena she saw,  
more mature, but still in love with Darien. Just  
as she was in love with Mamoru. If any of her  
other friends knew, besides Makoto, she didn't know  
what would happen.  
  
~*~  
Friends  
Slowly drift apart  
They give away their hearts  
Maybe call you  
Now and then  
But you wanna be  
Just friends  
~*~  
  
Serena sat there, 10 years later, at her friend,  
Darien's wedding. She was crying for two reasons.  
Her friend was getting married, enough said, she  
always cried at weddings. But she still carried  
a torch for him, it was as if there love, had meant  
nothing.  
  
He was marrying Beryl now. They weren't meant for  
each other, both Darien and Serena knew that. But  
somehow, Beryl had taken Darien away from her.  
  
Serena remembered their past lives perfectly. She  
was Princess Serenity, and he was Prince Endymion.  
She was Sailor Moon, he was Tuxedo Mask.... had none  
of that meant anything to him? They were supposed  
to rule Crystal Tokyo together. What happened?  
  
He had 'fallen' in love with Beryl. There was   
something about this Beryl that Serena didn't like.  
She had red hair and green eyes, like a cat's eyes.  
Anytime Serena was close to Darien, those same eyes  
would look her up and down in disapproval.  
  
After the wedding, Mina confronted Serena, asking  
her why she hadn't confronted Darien.  
  
"I did.... he said he did love me, just not the way  
he loves Beryl." she gritted her teeth, and drew  
her breath in again, "I couldn't take that Mina...  
I just couldn't. But I love him so much, I just want  
him to be happy." Mina shook her head.  
  
"That jerk... after all you've done for him, died for  
him.... But I shouldn't talk... should I? We're all  
going our separate ways, and for some reason... none  
of that involves you...." Serena nodded, it hurt.  
But her friends had lives of their own to live.  
"I'll be here for at least one more year.... but the  
others are leaving within a month... I wonder what  
it's going to be like without them all now."  
  
"But we'll still keep in touch, right?"  
  
Mina nodded.  
  
But Usagi knew that never happened. They all faded  
away from each other, never speaking again. Serena  
had grown lonely. Just as Usagi always was.... but  
now wasn't as much, with Makoto and....  
  
Rei... was Raye then! Ami, was Amy! Makoto was   
Lita!!!! Mina.... now Usagi couldn't place her.   
It was all falling into place now. Darien   
was Mamoru in that past life. And Serena was her   
past self! But Mina.... she hadn't seen her...  
in this lifetime.  
  
'Looks like nothing got better, but this time,  
my friends and I have gotten back together...' There  
was Andrew too.... Motoki. And Usagi was sure that  
Rita was her friend Reika. The memories flooded  
Usagi, in a few seconds. She wondered if these  
same memories were going through her friends and  
Mamoru too.  
  
~*~  
You say you love me very much  
And you'll always hold me dear  
Those are the sweetest words  
I never want to hear  
  
What's a love without desire  
A flame without a fire  
Can't warm me late at night  
When I need you most  
~*~  
  
And just like Serena, Mamoru had told her that he  
didn't love anyone like that. But he did love her,  
as a friend, and like a sister.  
  
"I never wanted that kind of love...." she said to  
herself. But Usagi held her head high. At least  
he didn't hate her!  
  
She was fooling herself if she thought that he would  
fall in love with her.  
  
"I'm ugly... depressing, and don't even deserve his  
friendship." She was so wrong... she deserved  
his friendship, she deserved even more than friendship.  
  
Makoto hated to watch her friend like this, if only  
there was a way to show her... to show her that   
Mamoru and her had a chance to be together. And if  
only she could show Mamoru how he truly felt about  
Usagi.  
  
~*~  
Friends  
Get scattered by the wind  
Tossed upon the waves  
Lost for years on end  
  
Friends  
Slowly drift apart  
They give away their hearts  
Maybe call you  
Now and then  
But you wanna be  
Just friends  
~*~  
  
Usagi sighed, left to her thoughts. Rei was a   
terrific singer, but she couldn't bear to listen,  
the words coincided with her very feelings and  
thoughts.  
  
"I didn't want to be, just friends....What if it  
happened all over again? What if we did just fade  
away from each other's minds?" She thought.  
  
"What if we were killed, like Serenity and Endymion?  
What if...." she kicked herself mentally. "It  
doesn't matter anymore, does it.... It would have  
been all for nothing, the promise we made back then."  
  
She sighed, as the song ended. That was the end of  
that, she and Mamoru were never meant to be together.  
Serenity and Endymion, were wrong. They were dead.  
  
~*~  
Friends  
Slowly drift apart  
They give away their hearts  
Maybe call you  
Now and then  
Darling can't you see  
This is killing me  
We could never be  
Just friends  
~*~  
  
Serena and Darien were dead too. Darien died, the  
night of his wedding, of mysterious causes. The  
strength of their old bond was so strong, that Serena  
died of grief.  
  
Usagi didn't want to end up like her former selves.  
  
"Rotting in our graves...." the difference was that  
Serenity and Endymion loved each other, even to their  
dying day. But Serena and Darien.... were apart.  
  
She hadn't realized that she had said that aloud.  
  
"Why did you just say, 'rotting in our graves...'?"  
Mamoru asked. She looked up at him.  
  
"I didn't say anything.... I said, 'I don't know  
whose voice is better than Rei's.'" She swore  
under her breath. She had almost given it away.  
  
Mamoru held her eyes in his. She searched them for  
any recognition of what she had seen. When they   
looked away, she knew that there was nothing.  
  
"Serena?" She looked at him, surprised.  
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"Usagi?" she sighed, 'I heard him say Serena...'  
  
"I thought you said, Serena, sorry..." he laughed.  
  
"I don't even know a Serena. No, I definitely called  
you by your name." she smiled.  
  
Rei came back down from the little stage. She smiled  
at Usagi, and present her, her gift.  
  
"Happy Birthday Usa-chan...." She hugged her   
briefly. Usagi opened it, it was a silver crescent  
moon, on a silver chain.  
  
"Arigatou, Rei-chan... it's beautiful...."  
  
Ami came to her, and presented her a pair of sapphire  
earrings, that matched Usagi's eyes.  
  
"Oh, Ami-chan.... arigatou...." she clipped them on.  
  
Makoto presented her with a cookbook and a batch  
of apple-cinnamon oatmeal cookies, Usagi's favourite.  
  
"Mako-chan! Arigatou! My favourite!" she laughed,  
"and you know how bad I am at cooking still..."  
They looked at her surprised. What had she said?  
  
"Usagi-chan... but you're good at cooking!" She  
blanched, of course! That was a trait of Serena's.  
Would she make the same mistake again?  
  
"I didn't mean it that way..." she blushed. "I meant  
cooking exotic food...." A good save, the meals  
that were in the book were from Europe.  
  
Finally, it was Mamoru's turn. He gave her a wicked  
smile. What was he up to now?  
  
"You know... Odango... I was thinking of getting  
you a dinner of Spaghetti and Meatballs... but I   
thought that you might hurt me..." she laughed.  
  
"So, instead, I bought plane tickets for you and  
another person to go to, Hawaii, England and then,   
onto Paris. You can take these trips anytime this  
year. The best place to go for my best pal,   
besides Motoki, that is." her eyes turned watery.  
  
"Arigatou....Mamo....." she bolted from her seat.  
Leaving Mamoru clueless. But Ami and Rei had a   
hunch, and Makoto already knew. Ami and Makoto  
nodded to each other, leaving to find Usagi.  
  
"Now.....I wonder what that was all about? Did she  
hate my gift that much?" Mamoru said.  
  
"Huh....UGH... Mamoru... you...baka.... I don't KNOW  
why." But she did, she had seen some things in the  
Great Fire. And memories that had come through this   
evening had confirmed this. Had the others had  
their memories returned to them? Obviously, Mamoru  
hadn't... or she would have seen it, in his actions.  
Either that, or he was hiding it well.  
  
"I should go and talk to her."  
  
"Iie...Mamoru, leave her be, for now. Mako-chan,  
and Ami-chan will take care of her. And I know  
that guys usually bungle things up."  
  
He smiled. Not knowing why Usagi was crying right   
now because of him, and his past selves.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ami..." Makoto said as they looked for Usagi in the  
restaurant's rooms.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Did you....remember...anything..."  
  
"Hai. We were called the Sailor Senshi in our past  
lives, and although... I hate to admit it, I'm  
positive that it must be true. We've all been   
getting a feeling of familiarity around each other.  
That's apparent." Makoto nodded.  
  
"While Rei sang that song... all these memories...  
Usagi...Serena....Serenity.... It all ended in   
tragedy. They never got together. Do you think that,   
Usagi-chan has remembered? Mamoru?"  
  
"Usagi's life has not ended yet. There is still hope   
for her and Mamoru. I know that Usagi must... she   
gave it away when you gave her that book. But I'm   
not sure about Mamoru perhaps... he has remembered.  
We can arrange for him to remember his love if he  
hasn't..." Makoto looked at Ami thoughtfully.  
  
"I know the perfect person to help us.... Motoki!"  
He's best friends with both Mamoru and Usagi!" Ami   
nodded.  
  
"But, Usagi might go on that trip... and I don't   
think that Motoki could handle everything by   
himself. Perhaps, WE should take a little vacation?"  
  
Makoto's eyes glittered. "Maybe we should...."  
she smirked at Ami, now to tell Rei of the plan.  
  
~*~  
@@;; ok... I know...confusing, right? I'm going to  
go onto write part 2 now! It might end there, or  
it might not! ^_^ hehehe... *looks back at readers*  
WHAT?! WHAT?! I know.... I drag things out too much.  
*shuffles feet* hehe.... A World of Memories...eh..  
^^;; WWHHHATTT.....  
ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!  
Confuzzled People:  
Serena is Usagi in a past life... (*giggles* because i consider the   
english version the old  
version... and the japanese version the better of the two....   
^______^ meaning it gets   
the happy ending). So...whenever I refer to Serena.... it's during a   
pastlife.  
  
Stef-chan, Thanks so much for helping me proof a bit! 


End file.
